


All I wanna do

by meiyamie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Queer Themes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: “You can’t bulldoze your way through courtship, Ushijima.”Ushijima looked even more confused, and Sugawara could almost hear the gears in his head slowly turning as he thought it over. He was not going to understand, no matter how many times Sugawara or anyone else explains it.“Okay, here, let’s do a…friendly. I’m going to take you out on a friendly date.”Ushijima balked at him.“…Is this going to be a problem?”“The gesture is appreciated, but would you be okay dating—not dating me?”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	All I wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> -Originally a tweetfic compilation that was fleshed out. May you get your fluff fix from here.

It was a pleasant surprise for Sugawara to find out that Ushijima was his college dorm roommate. And now that he declared himself retired from volleyball, things were more easygoing between them.

“You can still do well in your studies and play.” Ushijima told him. It was their second night in the dorm, and they shared a dinner of instant noodles.

“I will play, I just won’t compete.” Sugawara replied, “I haven’t had…the same opportunities as you, which is why I’m on academic scholarship here. Not everyone’s a Hinata that gets a Kenma.”

“Do you need help to pursue…?”

“Ushijima, no.” Sugawara laughed, “How I love volleyball is just different from how you and Hinata love volleyball.”

Ushijima didn’t quite understand, but he let it go.

They don’t talk a lot when school starts. Over time, Sugawara he eventually learned to read Ushijima personality and got a sense for his routine. As midterms drew close, it was Sugawara who talked Ushijima out of micro-naps to replace full length sleep when he studies.

“But studies say you only need an even amount of time in minutes or—”

“Ushijima, you wouldn’t want to faint and make a fool out of yourself in training, do you?”

Ushijima listened.

One night, Sugawara caught him muttering over something on his tablet. He is curious - what is it that would catch his attention?

“What is that?” He asked.

“Uhmn, nothing.”

“You aren’t studying, I even heard you giggle. It’s strange. So what is that?” He went over to Ushijima’s side of the room and tapped the top of his tablet. Ushijima turned away from him to hold the tablet to his chest.

“Hey, if it’s porn, I won’t judge—”

“How dare you, I am not obscene.”

“I’m kidding, Ushijima. Fine.”

Sugawara returned to his bed and his textbooks. A pause followed.

“Sugawara, have you ever watched…dramas?”

He paused and looked at him.

“My Mom is a fan but I couldn’t really keep up. Why?”

“I’m reading…uhmn…a love story.”

Sugawara choked back a laugh, and he caught Ushijima’s glower at him in response.

“I’m sorry, I know you to be a very serious man so it’s funny to know that you have a love story loaded up on your tablet.”

“It’s not something I normally read either, but I have reasons.”

“You like someone, huh?”

“Yes.”

“There’s no real rulebook for dating you know.”

Ushijima sighed. “They should be. I’m not sure I like how this novel suggests that I keep bumping into her and insulting her before the feeling becomes mutual. I’m unclear as to how that becomes the basis for attraction.”

“Have you bought her coffee?”

“She never asked for one.”

“She doesn’t have to, you just buy a cup for her. Start tomorrow – buy her breakfast!”

The following day, Sugawara returned to the dorm from class to find Ushijima pacing nervously.

“How did it go?” He asked.

“I wasn’t sure what she wanted for breakfast so I bought one of every kind from McDonald’s. I offered it to her, and she looked…scared?”

“Oh my god.” Sugawara laughed, “So what did you do with the other meals?”

“I gave it to the team. It was cold, but no one’s picky when they’re hungry.”

“You can’t bulldoze your way through courtship, Ushijima.”

Ushijima looked even more confused, and Sugawara could almost hear the gears in his head slowly turning as he thought it over. He was not going to understand, no matter how many times Sugawara or anyone else explains it.

“Okay, here, let’s do a…friendly. I’m going to take you out on a friendly date.”

Ushijima balked at him.

“…Is this going to be a problem?”

“The gesture is appreciated, but would you be okay dating—not dating me?”

“I asked you, Ushijima.” Sugawara was getting exasperated, “Ok, look, we head out tomorrow. I’ve played with you how many times, we’ve been roommates for about a month and counting, that’s enough for me to start with.” He turned his back on him to flop onto his own bed.

“We’re two men.”

Sugawara paused, “Are you not comfortable with that?”

“I don’t want YOU to be uncomfortable with that.”

“It’s completely fine and natural to me.”

The following day, Ushijima woke up, and was surprised to find a sandwich and a bottle of coffee on his desk. There was a post-it note attached with ‘Good Morning! -Suga’ written on it. Sugawara looked up as Ushijima got out of bed to inspect the gifts.

“Hello.” He said cheerfully, “Let me know when you want to head out.”

“Do I have to get dressed up for it?”

“You worked hard on getting those chest muscles, but a shirt would be a good idea.”

Ushijima turned red, “I’m not that inept. I’m asking what kind of shirt to put on.”

“Any shirt. It’s just me, I’m already somewhat impressed.” 

They left a little before lunch. As they stepped out of the dorm, Sugawara ran ahead so he could face Ushijima as he went down the front steps.

“You look great! Can I take your picture?”

Ushijima paused.

“Uh, sure.”

Sugawara took out his phone, angled his camera and took a few shots. He gave a grin. “I’ll send you the photos after, just so you get an idea of how a date should go. I got to talk to Tendou online, he says your favorite food is Hayashi Rice.”

“Tendou knows we’re fake dating?”

“Yep.”

Ushijima sighed, “He’s going to give me hell for it when we next meet.”

“Well he told me that it’s good that someone’s teaching you about the ways of the world.”

Sugawara’s engaging off the court, Ushijima realized as they talked over lunch. They talked about volleyball gossip, what the Karasuno team will be up to, and adjusting to college life. Ushijima even told him about how his Mom’s side of the family taught him to write with his right hand, and there was a lighthearted moment where they tried to use chopsticks using their less dominant hand.

“Your Mom is…particular.” Sugawara mused, “And to think that being a lefty is a strong part of your game.” He finished his own curry rice, then called for the bill. “I chose lunch, what do you want to do next?”

“Shouldn’t you decide on a place for me as my date?”

The waitress attending to them had stopped by their table at that instance, and there was an awkward pause. Sugawara gave her a hardened stare before reaching for his wallet.

“Sugawara, I should—”

“No, Ushijima, I got this.” Sugawara picked out a few bills and plopped it on the tab. “Exact amount. Let’s go.”

As they stepped out of the restaurant and walked a few blocks ahead, Ushijima spoke, “Do you think she was upset?”

“She was polite enough to try not to show it.” Sugawara said smoothly. “I appreciate that at least. So where do we go?”

“Let’s walk around. It’s nice weather.”

They went through the commercial district, stopping every so often to browse at a stall or shop that caught their attention. Sometimes between some idle chatter, Ushijima suddenly had to ask, “Sugawara, are you gay?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure that you’re gay?”

“I’ve liked girls but I only really loved men.”

“…Do you like me?”

Sugawara raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“Hey, that’s pretty smooth.” He gave a grin and gave him a hard appreciative slap on the back, which took Ushijima by surprise. 

“What’s smooth? That was a serious question.”

“It’s the first date, your date may play coy or freak out with questions like that. But don’t ask about previous relationships first.”

“Oh! Was that question about your preference invasive?”

“No, but we’re friends.”

Ushijima was starting to furrow his brows out of confusion again, so Sugawara quickly distracted him by dragging him to a nearby arts store.

“You could also go for a movie.” Sugawara told him after they wandered some more, “What matters it that you two talk and have a good time. Having fun?”

Ushijima nodded, “I am. To think that we didn’t really do anything.”

“Success!” Sugawara grinned, then paused as he noticed something, “Let’s celebrate!” He skipped over to the vending machine.

“You’ve spent so much, no need—”

“Whatever happens, we celebrate good company during a date.” Sugawara slipped a few coins in and chose a candy bar. He got it from the vending machine and gave it to Ushijima, “I also had fun. I hope your date works out.”

Ushijima took the candy bar and looked at Sugawara.

“Maybe I should ask you out.”

Sugawara scoffed, “It feels rigged if you ask the one guy who asks you out for the sake of it.”

“Well I had fun with you. Isn’t that all that matters?”

Sugawara playfully punched Ushijima’s arm, “You are taking this too seriously, my friend.”

“So what if I am?” Ushijima blocked one of his punches and folded his hand over him.

“Well, then you should know that it’s not easy dating a guy when you’re a guy too.”

“But any relationship can be difficult, right?”

Ushijima caught the slight blush on Sugawara’s cheek as he realized that they had held hands a minute longer than they expected. Sugawara pulled his hand back and put into his pockets.

“Give it time. This wasn’t supposed to be for me after all.”

They were quiet on the way back home, and Ushijima knew better than to pry.

It will not be awkward, they both decided. They went back to their dorm and it was back to occasional idle chatter. Ushijima had a week-long workshop in another city, and Sugawara had a lot to read. Ushijima left late on Monday before Sugawara got back from classes.

Tuesday night, and Sugawara had the whole dorm room to himself.

And he admitted at some point, he missed him. He could message him, he had his LINE details after all, but a part of Sugawara resisted. Ushijima was preoccupied and they were roommates but not friends – not close friends anyway.

So strange, Sugawara thought.

But he looked over at Ushijima’s desk, and sighed.

A crazy idea came to mind, but one that Sugawara was not averse to. He took out a pen and wrote on his post-it note – ‘Hey.’

He left the note on his table. At least there, he had no expectations. And if Ushijima was bothered, he’d just pick it up, ask Sugawara not to bother him, and that would end that.

The next day, Sugawara checked the Twitter stream of the volleyball workshop Ushijima attended. They had a couple of videos of some notable plays from the day before, which he clicked on. He watched it a few times, and noticed something in how Ushijima positioned himself for play. He replayed the video and watched it again.

“Ushijima, it’s unusual but wait just one more second if it’s Suzuki at the center. He’s trying a diversion tactic with you, and I’m sure by the end of the workshop he’ll apply it in a real game.”

Too presumptuous? Sugwara wondered.

But again, Ushijima could just toss this out if he felt like it.

It was a conscious decision not to leave a note on day three.

But on day 4, after watching the workshop’s latest video, Sugawara couldn’t help himself,

“Your fingers are tense. Relax them a bit or you might get a lifelong injury.” He added a sweatdrop kamoji, knowing that it was such a strange thing to worry about after three days.

Day four, Sugawara wondered if he sounded too bossy in his last few notes. So he decided to write about something else, “That place we went to for your Hayashi Rice? It has great mapo tofu, but it’s good for 2-3 people. Maybe we can share a bowl next time.”

On day five, Sugawara wished he didn’t write that, but felt it to be a cheat if he took the note back. Ushijima would be coming in tomorrow anyway.

Then Sugawara’s parents called, wanting an upcoming trip, and nagging Sugawara to make time for them that weekend.

Day six, Ushijima hadn’t returned. Sugawara wouldn’t see him until the end of the weekend.

Before he left the dorm, he wrote one more note.

Ushijima arrived on the morning of day seven. Sugawara wasn’t back, so he saw all the notes. Including the last one, “Sorry, I don’t know what this is,” He wrote, “But I trust you not to be half-assed about it. I’ll be with my parents. See you when I get back. ^_^”

When Sugawara returned, the notes were still on the desk, and Ushijima was on his bed, reading another comic.

“Hey.” Sugawara said softly as he closed the door, “You looked great on court. I saw the videos.” Then he paused, “Oh god, Ushijima, is that a shounen ai comic?”

“Yes.”

Sugawara balked, then burst out laughing.

Ushijima closed the comic as he pouted at Sugawara,

“You’re mocking me again?”

“I am not.”

Sugawara was smiling, and while piqued, Ushijima couldn’t stop looking at him. It was a different smile, not the one he usually has when a wicked idea comes to mind.

“I missed you.” He finally told him, “Let’s go out for dinner. My treat.”

“Okay.” Sugawara replied, “…Uhmn, Wakatoshi?”

“Yes. Koushi? Suga?”

Sugawara’s smile brightened some more.

“Which do you prefer?”

“I like Koushi.”

He likes Koushi.

Ushijima saw his cheeks blush furiously. Very unlike him, but it was…endearing.

“Koushi then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos, or drop a comment below, I absolutely live for them. You can also bug me over at my [fandom twitter](http://twitter.com/meiyamie).


End file.
